Y esta bestia que hay entre nosotros
by Zeny
Summary: Verás, Menma Uzumaki cometió el error de dejarse convencer de asistir a una fiesta. Y luego, Menma Uzumaki se dejó arrastrar a un juego de Verdad o Reto. Y por supuesto, Menma Uzumaki eligió Reto. [CharaMen/MenChara] Dedicado a Enya!


_**Y esta bestia que hay entre nosotros vive en la oscuridad de nuestros labios**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldito el hijo de la grandísima puta que había inventado la televisión.

Y ojalá se pudriera en la tumba el cerdo desgraciado que había inventado el porno.

Menma estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en una habitación a oscuras que sólo era iluminada por el plasma de 32 pulgadas que tenía delante a unos tres metros de su cara. Si le dieran a elegir, él preferiría estar a cien metros de aquella cosa, de espaldas y con tapones en los oídos. Pero como le había arrebatado su libre albedrío de la forma más ridícula hacía unos quince minutos, ahora Menma se debatía entre pegarse un tiro o arrancarse los ojos. Honestamente no sabía cuál de las dos formas sería más efectiva para borrar de su memoria para siempre aquella cosa que invadía sus córneas y envenenaba su materia gris.

"La camarera", era como se llamaba esa cosa. "La camarera", con un uniforme que parecía había sido encogido para dejar a la vista todos sus perturbadores atributos.

Se traumaría de por vida.

Ah, pero te preguntarás, ¿qué hace Menma Uzumaki viendo porno en la gran pantalla?

Verás, Menma Uzumaki cometió el error de dejarse convencer de asistir a una fiesta. Y luego, Menma Uzumaki se dejó arrastrar a un juego de Verdad o Reto. Y por supuesto, Menma Uzumaki eligió Reto, como el macho pecho peludo que era, y porque primero se tragaba su propia lengua antes de confesar algo delante de aquella panda de borrachos que incluía a una Hyuuga muy obsesionada con su persona y a un Uchiha al que actualmente quería asesinar de forma lenta y metódicamente dolorosa.

Dicho Uchiha había sido asignado como "guardián" y "testigo" del cumplimiento del Reto; por esa razón estaba sentado a medio metro de él, inquieto a más no poder, con los ojos desviándose constantemente de la pantalla al rostro de Menma, como si quisiera anotar mentalmente cada una de las reacciones para después irle con el cuento a los demás zopencos que esperaban afuera. De seguro se estaban muriendo de la risa. O puede que hasta estuvieran espiando por la ventana.

(Un breve vistazo demostró que no era así, pero Menma Uzumaki era un paranoico de pacotilla)

Su corazón, su estómago y sus pupilas agonizaban de la peor manera posible: cada cosa que sucedía en aquella película hacía que se le erizara el cabello. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

La camarera, como toda profesional del sector culi-nario, se sentó en el regazo del actor porno al cual Menma no había tenido la suerte de verle la cara. Sus labios estaban excesivamente brillantes, como si hubieran sido… lubricados para la ocasión.

Ugh. Dios.

Él tenía una razón muy válida para haberse teñido su rubio natural a un negro alas-de-cuervo. La razón era que la gente rubia era normalmente asociada con la estupidez.

A las rubias también se les asociaba con ser un poco putas, y eso, entre otras cosas, era culpa de las malditas películas como la que tenía en frente.

 _"Oye... ¿te vas a comer eso?"_

La camarera, que claramente no era rubia natural - y cuyos pechos y labios y nalgas tampoco debían tener nada natural - era enfocada en la pantalla al tiempo que tomaba la mano del tipo de turno y comenzaba a felarle provocativamente los dedos embarrados del merengue del pastel que supuestamente debía comer con UNA CUCHARA Y NO CON SUS COCHINOS DEDOS. ¿Qué ni siquiera se esforzaban porque esas cosas tuvieran una trama decente?!

Puta vida.

_ Oh-oh, ¡mira! Esta es mi parte favorita. - Charasuke se veía demasiado emocionado y al mismo tiempo nada afectado, y eso elevaba el encabronamiento de Menma al punto de querer agarrar el multicontacto al que estaban conectados el televisor y el reproductor DVD y darle trancazos en la cabeza hasta cansarse.

Maldito playboy. De seguro él no nunca en su pinche vida había necesitado ver estas cosas.

¡Y no era que Menma las hubiera _necesitado_...! Es que no le había quedado remedio. A los dieciséis estuvo decidido a aprender todo lo que tenía que aprender de una manera u otra para poder entender su cuerpo. Aunque al final no le sirvió de nada, porque ni el porno hétero, ni el homosexual, ni ninguna de esas porquerías que había descargado de internet habían conseguido darle algo más que ocasionales pesadillas.

¿Y por qué demonios no dejaba de moverse ese idiota?! No se estaba quieto en una posición, no dejaba sus brazos en un lugar fijo, ¡era como si tuviera una culebra metida el culo!

_ Joder, ¿pero qué te pasa? – le espetó mirándolo con exasperación e incredulidad cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Aquel patán no parecía entender la molestia que le causaba.

_ ¿Eh? – El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada, todo inocencia, y para Menma eso era algo inadmisible y completamente intolerable.

¡Nada de lo que hacían ahora tenía algo de inocencia!

" _Ah, ah... Oh, sí, cómetelo todo."_

Con una urgencia desmedida, Menma agarró el control remoto y bajó el volumen como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_ Hey, hey, eso es trampa, Menma. – Charasuke alargó el brazo intentó quitárselo, pero el Uzumaki lo metió en el hueco que hacían sus piernas cruzadas y le lanzó una fúrica mirada de advertencia. Pronto esa expresión se diluyó en confusión y casi espanto cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro chico no le prestaba atención.

Charasuke, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, le estaba mirando la entrepierna.

_... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Menma cerró su mano derecha en un puño, y rechinó los dientes.

El Uchiha parpadeó por dos segundos, y ladeó la cabeza con un deje pensativo.

_ Hm…Se supone que debo decirles si se te paró o no.

Hijo de la gran per-

_ ... Pero parece que eres inmune al porno. – Los ojos oscuros se alzaron hasta encontrar los suyos, y Charasuke le sonrió ( _oh santísimo dios_ ) como si Menma fuera la octava maravilla del mundo y él el hombre que le había descubierto – Woah, _Menma_. Eres increíble.

Increíble el madrazo que le iba a plantar en su hermosa cara si no se alejaba de una vez. Menma se corrió hacia atrás arrastrando su retaguardia por el suelo y le frunció el ceño.

_ Como les dije a todos antes cuando parecieron tener sordera selectiva, no me gusta el porno.

No le gustaba, no solía consumirlo, y planeaba MATAR a Kiba en cuanto saliera de ahí. Los ruidos de la fiesta y la música que habían sido amortiguados hacía un momento por los sonidos que salían de la televisión ahora eran completamente audibles. Podía escuchar risas, abucheos, un grupo de gente contando hasta veinte; seguramente algún idiota se había puesto a beber de cabeza.

Pero los sentidos de Menma se habían agudizado como si en vez de una habitación oscura estuviera en las salvajes profundidades de una selva y una pantera de ojos brillantes le hubiera marcado como su presa.

Su garganta estaba seca.

No, no una pantera.

Un juguetón gato negro. Y Menma era el ratón con la cola atrapada bajo sus garras.

Charasuke gateó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca. Había secciones de su cara que no podía ver, pero sus ojos eran inconfundibles. Y sabía dónde estaba su boca, porque su aliento fue un soplo salado contra la nariz de Menma: olía a papitas, y...

Qué cojones. Ya sabía por qué estaba tan hiperactivo.

_ ... ¿Tomaste café? - preguntó con un tono indeciso que falló en camuflar. Charasuke asintió con vehemencia, y Menma tuvo que desviar su vista hacia la pantalla cuando el perfume que se prendía a su piel le envolvió y estuvo a nada de aturdirse.

La rubia se había puesto de rodillas y le estaba haciendo una felación al tipo de turno. Esta vez en su pene. Ugh.

El rostro del Uchiha se veía demasiado pálido, como un malvado fantasma que planeaba robarle el alma.

_ ¿De verdad te repudia? Nunca había conocido a alguien que no se excitara, aunque fuera un poquito.

Se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, pero Charasuke, determinado a invadir su espacio personal, gateó otra vez sobre sus manos y rodillas, y fue ahí que Menma se dio cuenta de que había abierto las piernas sin darse cuenta. Justo un segundo después, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento oportuno, el gato atacó.

Menma paró de respirar.

Charasuke tenía ahora el control en su mano. La luz de la pantalla le permitió ver su sonrisa de triunfo, y sus labios se curvaron de una forma maliciosa. Apuntó el control remoto a la pantalla y subió el volumen rayita por rayita, como si cada una fuera un rasguño más en el delicado vientre del ratón.

Rechinó los dientes y apretó los ojos. Los sonidos obscenos llegaron a sus oídos y sintió su estómago dar un vuelco desagradable.

_ Charasuke...

" _Mhh…Oh, sí…Eso es…Eso me gusta…"_

_ ¿Sí, Menma? – Su voz era dulce, como una caricia en su mejilla. Le hablaba con una cercanía insoportable y adictiva, a unos centímetros de su oreja; porque era la única manera de que le escuchara bien sin que los gemidos de la rubia en la pantalla ahogaran sus palabras.

_ Eres un hijo de puta. – masculló entre dientes. Quería darle un puñetazo. Quería golpearlo. Quería…

Charasuke soltó una carcajada, y negó con la cabeza como si aquello fuera un chiste. Los mechones sedosos de su cabello se agitaron con su movimiento, y el vaivén le hipnotizó por un instante.

_ Lo dice el desgraciado que me mandó a la mierda el primer día de clases. ¿A mí me llamas hijo de puta, Menma? No jodas. – Un golpe en el suelo le indicó que había dejado caer el control remoto, y ahora sus manos de desplazaban sobre el piso entre las piernas de Menma, como si...

_ Eso es entonces, ¿eh? – Abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. – ¿Haces esto para vengarte por lo de aquella vez?

Por alguna razón su corazón latía desaforadamente, como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí; como si fuera consciente del peligro que Menma aún no era capaz de comprender.

_ No. – Las manos de Charasuke estaban muy cerca del interior de sus muslos, pero Menma estaba paralizado. Un temblor atravesó su cuerpo como un rayo, y no pudo escuchar nada; excepto la voz de Charasuke, un susurro contra sus labios – No es venganza, Menma.

Y fue un momento de serendipia, la realización de algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, cuando hundirse en la mirada del otro y sentir el calor de sus manos en sus piernas hizo que tuviera la primera erección de su vida. El jadeo explotó brotó de su pecho como una explosión.

Hasta la fecha, Menma Uzumaki se había sentido un orgulloso asexual.

Ahora, con aquella boca caliente sobre la suya, no tenía idea de quién era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
